Shadow Confesion
by Dulce-Kyandee
Summary: el solo queria estar con el, el solo queria que aceptara sus diferencias, el solamente...queria estar a su lado y estar para siempre cn el amor de su vida........un SonAdow dramatico pero entretenido n n
1. porque yo Te Amo

**Wii! Hare una historia pequeña, pero divertida de Sonic y Shadow, ósea, SONADOW! (YAOI!!! WII!!!!) Y pues se tratara de la declaración de Shadow a Sonic (algo parecido como "La confesión de Hinata hacia Naruto"), será medio dramático pero divertido xD (Yaoi!!!)**

_**La confesión de Shadow**_

Estaba atrapado, sus amigos no podían entrar al lugar, y no tenía ya más fuerzas, Sonic no sabia que hacer, estaba atrapado por su enemigo: Mephiles, se burlaba, Sonic estaba atrapado en una esfera de energía negativa y no podía hacer nada en absoluto

Mientras que en otra parte (no muy lejos de allí) estaba los demás y el "Team Dark" habían aceptado sus diferencias y ahora tratarían de salvar a Sonic, aun así, era casi imposible ir hacia donde estaba atrapado Sonic, Shadow estaba desesperado

_Amy: no se, creo que deberías usar tus nudillos Knuckles, así destruirías el campo de fuerza ¿no crees?_

_Kunckles: en realidad intente hacer eso al principio, pero en realidad no pude_

_Shadow (desesperado)¡ pues busquen otra forma!_

_Amy: Shadow, tranquilízate, buscaremos otra forma de entrar_

_Shadow: ¡PERO YA!_

_Rouge: Shadow! Se que estas desesperado por entrar y detener a Mephiles, pero trata de calmar tu ira_

_Shadow (tranquilizándose) no…no es Mephiles, es algo mas…- _se alejo del lugar muy preocupado Rouge se puso muy angustiada, ella sabia de lo que hablaba Shadow, los demás estaban confundidos con lo que decía Shadow.

Mientras en el lugar en donde se encontraba Sonic, estaba atrapado en una bola de magia en donde Mephiles lo mataba cada segundo

_Mephiles: ¿tu si sabes por que estas aquí?_

_Sonic: ¿no será por la falsa creencia que yo soy el Iblis? (Mephiles aprieta su mano haciendo que Sonic se lastime mucho)_

_Mephiles: vamos, tú y yo sabemos que eso es verdad, que tu eres el Iblis, que destruirás al mundo y que yo te voy a detener-_Mephiles daba vueltas alrededor de Sonic viéndolo sufrir, solo le gritaba y lo destruía poco a poco…

Mientras cercas del lugar, todos ya tenían un plan: decidieron rodear el campo de fuerza y ver en donde no había magia para poder pasar por allí, y así, rescatar a Sonic. Pero el plan fue en vano, todo el campo estaba completamente cubierto por el campo de fuerza, era casi imposible entrar

_Tails: ¡¿y ahora que haremos?!_

_Knuckles: estoy pensando, estoy pensando _

_Rouge: ay, Shadow, ¿tu no tienes alguna arma que haga que destruya el campo? (nadie contesta) ¡SHADOW! ¡SHADOW! ¿¡Dónde ESTAS!?_

Sonic moría poco a poco, entonces Mephiles empezó a decirle

_Mephiles: estoy…a punto de…hacer oficial tu muerte…_- pero en ese entonces, de la nada, salió Shadow de arriba y derribo a Mephiles

_Shadow: ¡ALEJATE DE SONIC! No dejare que lo sigas matando_

_Sonic: ¿¡que estas haciendo aquí?! Debes de irte Shadow!_

_Mephiles: aliados…_

_Shadow: no lo hare, me quedare aquí por que voy a defenderte_

_Sonic: ¿de que demonios hablas Shadow?_

_Shadow: yo…tal vez tu y yo fuimos enemigos, solo por que este con Eggman, solo por las esmeraldas Chaos, solo por que…somos diferentes... tal vez, hayamos tenido demasiadas peleas, demasiadas discusiones, demasiadas diferencias…pero eso no me importa… solo quiero estar contigo, tu me haces cada vez mas fuerte, tu me haces cada vez mas valiente, tu llenaste el vacio que tenia mi corazón…lo único que pido es que estés conmigo…que ya hayamos aceptado nuestras diferencias…Por que yo…Te amo…_-

Sonic vio a Shadow con una mirada que jamás tuvo, entonces, Shadow corrió hacia Mephiles – _¡CHAOS SPEARS!-_sin embargo, fue inútil la técnica y Mephiles hizo una esfera de color negra enorme de "chaos control negativo" y la lanzo sobre Shadow, haciendo una enorme ola de tierra y cuando se desvaneció, Sonic se levanto y vio a Shadow boca abajo en el suelo, sintió un enorme dolor que mas duele que todas las heridas que le provoco Mephiles, sintió tanta tristeza, se arrodillo a un lado de Shadow y empezó a llorar en silencio, Mephiles no le importo la escena y con su mano, iba a hacer una bola de fuego negro, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla, Sonic se puso todo negro, salió un tipo de aura de color negra y las pupilas de Sonic desaparecieron…estaba en estado Dark…

**Bueno, este…creo que me quedo algo rarito el principio del fic ñ_ñ okey, espero que les haya gustado el principio del fic, pues es algo parecido a la confesión de Hinata n.n pero no se como terminarla, ¡pero me quedo genial! (En realidad, no me quiero echar porras, sonare presumida) okey, dejen reviews (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	2. Cap 2

**WAAAAU!!! Me estoy volviendo famosa xD, okey, creo que este será el gran final de la confesión de Shadow (yaoi!!!) y pus espero que les guste nWn**

_¿Por que no me di cuenta antes? ¡¿Por qué?!-_Sonic se maldecía, pensaba que el era el culpable de la "aparente" muerte de Shadow, Sonic se maldecía un millón de veces, pero aun así, no dejaría que todo se quedara así, cobraría venganza contra Mephiles, así que cobraría venganza contra Mephiles, por la muerte de Shadow…su amor

_Mephiles: mate a tu amor ¿y? ¿Qué harás al respecto?, ni siquiera esa forma que tienes me da miedo, yo se muy bien que eres un débil, y tu nunca me vas a poder vencer-_

_Sonic: yo se muy bien que tu crees que yo soy demasiado débil…pero no dejare que la muerte de Shadow sea en vano…no- _estaba decidido, el no dejaría que así fuera, así que enfrento a Mephiles, pero en realidad, Mephiles era mas fuerte y aventó a Sonic, el perdió su estado Dark, obviamente no se dejaría, así que cerca de allí estaban las esmeraldas Chaos que dejo "olvidadas" Mephiles

Sonic no perdería la oportunidad, así que invoco las esmeraldas y llego así a su forma Súper, Mephiles cambio su forma a aquella donde sus púas se volvieron de cristal y mas malvado que nunca

Pelearon por horas, pero al final, parecía que Sonic perdería, era casi imposible vencerlo, Mephiles le grito:

_Mephiles: vamos, ríndete de una vez, ¿Qué no entiendes que eres un debilucho?_

_Sonic: ¿Qué no entiendes que hago esto por Shadow?_- Sonic lanzo su bola de fuego, pero Mephiles la esquivo, así que le aventó una bola de energía negativa, apenas Sonic la pudo esquivar.

Pero en ese entonces, Mephiles lo agarro del cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar, Sonic trataba de quitárselo encima, pero era casi imposible, Mephiles le contesto:-_me equivoque…este es el momento en que hare oficial tu muerte-_ …

Pero de repente, golpearon por detrás a Mephiles e hizo que cayera al suelo, Sonic vio abajo y depues vio al frente, se quedo atónito, pero emocionado: en frente de el, estaba Shadow en su súper forma, Sonic no escondió su emoción, pero lo primero que debían de hacer, era vencer a Mephiles.

Mephiles se levanto y vio arriba, cuando vio a los dos, se desespero, así que intento aventar todas las bolas de energía negativa que podía, pero era inútil para el, aunque les daban, no los lastimaban, y en ese entonces, Sonic y Shadow pusieron sus manos enfrente de ellos y ambos gritaron -_CHAOS CONTROL!!!- _y con una enorme bola de fuego, pudieron ambos vencer a Mephiles…

Empezó a amanecer…se devolvieron a su forma normal...vieron juntos el amanecer agarrados de la mano, después se vieron a los ojos y con un tierno _Te amo_ se dieron su 1° beso…

_**Fin**_

**AL FIN LA TERMINE n__n, ¡me quedo genial! Como dato, en el 1° cap. Para hacerlo, oía el tema de Hinata, y en este cap. Oía la canción de Chihiro n_n**

**Okey, así que, DEJEN REVIEWS!(O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n) **


End file.
